Her Past
by autumn.n.woods
Summary: When Soul wakes Maka from a nightmare, she has little control of her thoughts after that. She can't focus on anything else. But that doesn't matter much when a couple of strange men come knocking on their door. What is Maka hiding from her past that? R&R please
1. Time to Remember

**Her Past**

**Ok, I have not written a fanfic in several years and just wanted to try writing one again. I have already loved reading them. It is just awesome to see other people's perspectives and ideas. So this is my newest hit at it. I hope people read and like it. Just to let you know. I hate naming things but according to my friend it's better that way so here's my shot at it. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**I love Soul Eater but I do not own it or any characters.**

**Chapter One**

**Time to Remember**

"_Mama? Where are you going? It's so early. You told me you didn't work today. So why are you leaving?"_

"_Go back to sleep, Sweety. Mama is going out for a morning run. Everything is ok."_

_She walked out the door without looking back. Quietly, the little girl followed her mother out the door. Her mother's reply was strange to her. Her mother didn't run in the morning. Something felt off to this little girl. Outside, the girl watched as her mother jogged across the street and turned a couple of blocks down. Still in pursuit, the girl quickly caught up with the older woman and watched as her mother entered a park about ten minutes from their home. Staying hidden behind a tree, the girl saw her mother approach a group of rough looking men. The woman showed no fear or anxiety in front of these men, but before she left the house she saw the apprehension in her eyes._

"_So you showed," the man standing in front of her mother spoke up._

"_Of course, I told you I would."_

_A smirk donned his expression. "Indeed you did. Now let's get to business. I hear that you have betrayed us. Several of my men are missing and I know that you are the only person who knows of our 'business' and is in a position that could let authorities in on where it's being held. So, either admit to us that you did it or tell us something that proves that you have nothing to do with it."_

_The girl's mother smirked back. "That's the only evidence you have and you are already threatening me? You _heard_ something. Well, I have no proof that I didn't do it and if I did you wouldn't believe me anyways. So, why waste the effort? And you obviously don't have good enough security if they can't hold up against simple police."_

"_You bitch! You did do it, didn't you?" The man yelled._

"_What if I did? What can you do? I am Lord Death's personal guard. If I go missing, they will come looking for me and they will find you. So, what can you do?"_

_Proud of her mother's courage, the girl smiled and leaned in closer to get a better view._

"_You have a point. So, let's make a deal. You keep working for us doing _whatever_ we tell you. If you don't, well, I think we can figure something for you."_

_The girl saw the people in the crowd shift and heard some approving comments for the gang._

"_What exactly do you plan for me to do?" the mother asked suspiciously._

"_Well I've heard of some very specific set of skills you possess. I think we could do with an elimination of a couple of people." A cruel smile set in place on the man's face. It sent a shudder down the girl's spine._

_Suddenly, the girl felt a rough tug on her hair. Before she knew it, she was drug by her hair to the man talking to her mother. She looked at her mother with a terrified expression._

"_Look what I found boss."_

"_What do we have here? A future Death guard?"_

"_Leave her out of this," her mother said forcefully._

_The man bent down to get to the girl's height. He softly ran his fingers down her face. Looking up at the woman, he said, "She looks just like you, you know. What should we do with you little girl?"_

"_Please don't hurt my mama," the girl begged._

"_Well, that's up for her to decide."_

"_She didn't do anything! She's a good mama. Please leave her alone!" the girl screamed._

"_Hush!" he yelled at her._

"_Leave her alone!"_

_The man raised his hand and she tensed as she saw it coming down towards her._

"Maka."

"Please no!" Maka screamed.

"Wake up, Maka," Soul said shaking her.

With a jolt, Maka opened her eyes and looked up at Soul. A dream? Shit, of course it was a dream. She wasn't eight anymore.

"Are you ok?" her roommate asked as she sat up.

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

"That seemed like one hell of a nightmare. I could hear you yelling from in my room. You want to talk about it?"

"No, there's nothing to talk about really. I mean it wasn't real," she said.

Soul just shrugged. He knew that once she made up her mind she wouldn't change it. She was stubborn that way. "Well if you change your mind you know where to find me." He stood up and walked out of her room.

Standing up as well, she walked over to her closet and picked out her clothes. As usual, she grabbed her long sleeve button up and mini skirt. After shrugging them on, she went to her dresser and pulled blond her into pigtails.

"I look like shit," she mumbled looking in the mirror. Her usually pale face was even paler and her green eyes were accented with shadows. "Oh well, not much I can do about nightmares."

"Let's go Maka or we're going to be late," Soul yelled from their living room.

The blond girl ran out of her room and followed her roommate out the door. The walk to school was quiet and she didn't pay much attention in her classes. She couldn't shake her dream. She had lied to Soul when she said that it wasn't real. The event that happened was very real. She was eight when she followed her mother out to that park that morning. It was the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to her. Her mother is gone now because of it. Not dead, just gone. She started being withdrawn and sometimes would disappear for a day or two. It ended up putting a strain on her and Papa's relationship, too. They got a divorce a couple of months ago and now her mother had completely disappeared.

"Maka," Soul said.

"Huh?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Soul asked.

"Nothing. I've just got something on my mind. That's all."

"Way to state the obvious."

She looked over at the boy that was her roommate. His odd white spiked hair matched his strange crimson eyes. He pulled it off well though. He was a good looking teenage boy and Maka was happy to be best friends with him.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked.

"What? Oh, umm, nothing," Maka said quickly with a blush.

Soul chuckled showing off his sharp teeth. "You're so strange. It's cool, though. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The girl smiled in response.

Opening their apartment door, Maka slumped down on the couch and grabbed a book.

"You're going to read now?" Soul asked looking down at her. "But we just came from school!"

"What's the problem?" she asked offensively.

"We just got from school!" Soul repeated.

"And?"

"Kid and Star asked if we wanted to go play basketball with them. Since you were off in Makaland, I answered for us both and said yes."

"You said yes for me? You know how I hate sports. I suck at them."

"Well next time don't space out. Now, go get ready."

"Uggghhhhhhhh."

Soul smiled triumphantly. He was waiting by the door when Maka finished dressing and lead her to the basketball court. Their little gang was already waiting for them.

"About time you showed up," Liz stated.

"Little Miss Bookworm tried to stop and read," Soul replied.

"Whatever, we're here now. Let's get going! Of course I'm going to be a captain so I choose Tsubaki," Black Star stated.

The game was amusing. Even Maka had to admit getting out every once in a while was nice, but no matter how hard she tired she couldn't focus on the game. Her mind was still stuck at the park eight years ago. It really didn't help the fact that this court is part of the park where it all happened. Flashbacks kept interrupting her vision. She kept flinching unconsciously at people. She just wasn't there. Everyone just kind of shrugged it off knowing that she wasn't very good at the sport, but two people did pay attention.

When they decided the game was over Tsubaki stepped away from the group for a second and beaconed Maka to follow. "Are you all right? You did worse than you normally do."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just have some stuff on my mind?"

Tsubaki's kind blue eyes watched her closely. "If you want to talk about it I'm here. You know that right, Maka?"

"Of course."

"Good. It looks like Black Star is ready to go. I'll see you later."

Maka smiled at her. "Later."

Soul walked over and cuffed her head. "Where were you? I was counting on you. Now Black Star is going to throw this victory in my face for a week."

"Sorry."

"Maka," Soul said with a sigh. "This is killing me. Will you please just talk to me?"

"Maybe later."

"Fine, but just remember I'm the coolest friend you have for not pushing you."

"Yes Soul, you're the coolest.


	2. They're Here

**Her Past**

**I'm so excited that I already have a review and I had just posted the first chapter this morning! Well I am going to try to update this story as much as possible because unlike my other fanfic from years ago, I actually want to finish this one. So thank you if you read this! .**

**Chapter Two**

**They're Here**

Soul and Maka relaxed once they got home. Maka pulled out her current reading and picked up where she left off. Soul was in the kitchen cooking since it was his turn tonight. Smiling, Maka took small breaks every couple of minutes to glance at Soul in his cute little apron. She didn't think it was often that a girl got to see a self-proclaimed cool guy wearing a slightly feminine apron. Papa always wore her mama's apron when they were together, but she didn't think that counted seeing as Papa was never the brightest crayon.

Soul was a pretty good cook. Maka had always appreciated that about her roommate. She also enjoyed the fact that she didn't have to cook every night. After eating, Maka head to her room to change.

"Hey Maka-"

"MAKA CHOP!" she yelled grabbing a book from nowhere and slamming it into Soul's head. "Have you ever heard of knocking?!" She said using her night shirt to cover her chest.

"Dammit. I didn't know you were changing. I thought you came in here to study or something." He looked up just before Maka pulled her shirt over her head. The shock took him by surprise and he let out an unexpected gasp.

"What?" Maka asked confused. "Was it a bug?" She looked around frantically on the ground. She was not letting bugs take over.

"What the hell happened to your back? How have I not seen this before? We've been living together for almost a year now."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"I don't know what else to say, Soul. You kind of caught me off guard with this," Maka replied frustrated.

"Just tell me what happened. You're not getting off the hook with this one either. A cool friend like me needs to know about something like that." He sat down on her desk chair and watched her closely.

"I'm not getting off the hook altogether," the girl said sitting down on her bed with a sigh.

"What's that mean?"

"Well, my scars are connected to the nightmare that has been plaguing me."

"Oh." Soul watched her intently. He was extremely curious, but he was also worried. He had never seen scars like that. Plus, he's always figured Maka's skin was flawless. She just seemed so careful to him. "What happened, Maka?"

Maka took a deep breath, closing her eyes in the process. When she opened them again, she looked at Soul. "I was eight when it happened." She gave Soul his props. He didn't make any gestures of shock or pity. "I followed my mom outside on morning to see where she was going. It was really early and she had told me she had the day off. Honestly, I still don't know why I followed her. Most kids just nod and go back to bed. I felt like something was off. Guess my instincts are pretty spot on. But it turned out that something went wrong during one of my mom's missions for Lord Death and she got caught and mixed up with one of the biggest crime gangs. They made her work from them for her freedom or something. Seeing as her job was to protect Lord Death, they gathered that she was talented in killing and fighting. But apparently even when she got away she wasn't completely free.

"That morning they were accusing her of outing them to the officials. I stood behind a tree the whole time watching her. I was so proud that she was my mother, seeing how calm she was and how she could talk to them without any traces of fear. Some guy found me behind the tree and dragged me by my hair to their main guy. They used me as leverage against my mother. When she still refused to do anything, they took both of us to some building. They tied my mom to a chair and made her watch as they carved me up and beat me."

Soul still kept his expression carefully neutral. "She let all that happen before agreeing?"

Maka nodded. "I'm not mad at her for it. It takes real strength to see that happen and still keep your morals in line. Her job was to protect not kill. She didn't want to kill anymore when she was finally free. I'm still proud of her."

His eyebrows scrunched together slightly. "How did you two get away?"

"They let us go. They won."

"How?"

"Mom gave in when they threatened to kill me."

Soul tried really hard not to expose his opinion, but he couldn't stop his body from tensing. "What happened after that?"

"She did their dirty work, like she agreed. Papa started getting suspicious and furious with her for never being home and always being so vague with them. He's really dense, but he could tell something was off as well. After about a year, he started bringing home other girls and staying out late at Chupa Cabra's. That eventually was the end of their relationship. Now she's gone. No one knows where."

"Shit," was all he said.

Maka looked down pulled the neck her of shirt down and to the right. "He left this to make sure that Mama and I never forget her promise." On her chest was carved the intials _CS_.

"CS?"

"Charles Starkweather."

Soul ran his hand through his white hair. "Wow. And all this time I thought you were sort of a wimp." He smiled. "Seems to me now that you really are the coolest roommate ever." Maka's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "It's not every day that you find someone who's been through something like that and still sane and as strong as you are. That's totally cool in my book.

"Thanks Soul," Maka replied with a soft smile.

"I think that tomorrow calls for coffee at your favorite café. My treat."

The blond girl nodded. "It's a deal."

Saturday was a bright warm day. A day that Maka really needed. After spilling her guts to Soul, she needed a day to relax. No school, no basketball. Just a day to read and relax. Soul was good to his promise to. He took her to the café and let her order anything she wanted. I was really nice. Soul seemed to be in a pleasant mood, too. She couldn't say that he was completely himself. He was less sarcastic than usual, but she didn't care. He'll be back to normal soon. She didn't even mind when she ran into her Papa. He was as lively as ever. Running to her when he saw her. Hugging her too tightly. He'll never change.

It was just a really nice day. She couldn't say the same thing about Sunday.

She was awoke to Soul calling her name from her doorway. She moaned and looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. "Soul? What are you doing up so early?"

He shrugged. "Some guys are here to see you."

Maka got up slowly. It was too early to be up on a day off. She shuffled around her room and put on her yellow hoodie and some jeans. Finally, she walked out her door and into the living room. She froze before she made it to the front door. Those men. They're not supposed to be here.


	3. Wonderful News Ha!

**Her Past**

**Thank you so much to anna114 and PandaGirl for your reviews. Like I said, I'm going to try to update as much as possible. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter Three**

**Wonderful News….Ha!**

"Maka?" Soul asked.

"Umm, Soul? Do you think you could give us some time alone?"

The white haired boy studied her. Then he crossed his arms and simply said, "No."

"Fine," she said finding her legs again. She walked to the door and closed it behind her. Looking up at the men, she put on a false bravado of courage and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Where's your mother?" one of the men asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I thought you people were keeping tabs on her, turning her into a killer," Maka said vehemently.

Both men's face tightened in anger. "Watch your mouth girl," the second man spat.

"So, you haven't seen her?"

"I haven't seen her in almost two years," the girl exaggerated.

The second man pulled out his cell phone and began speaking to someone.

"Fine. We'll be back to check again." They both walked away.

Maka slid down the wall with an exasperated sigh when the men disappeared. What was she going to do? They found her. They know where she lives. They're coming back. They're definitely going to keep tabs on her too. _Aghhhhhhhhhh!_

She heard the door beside her open and looked over to see Soul watching her. He sat down beside her and asked, "So, whatcha gonna do?"

"Oh Soul, I have no idea."

"Well, something needs to be done. What about your crazy dad?"

Maka's eyes widened. "What about him?"

"Can he help us?"

She shrugged. "Papa knows nothing about this."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"He never saw the scars?" The girl shook her head. Soul grinned. "Your father really is dense, huh?"

With a sigh, Maka stood up. "Well, I guess he needs to know sooner or later." She took off down the hall towards the stairs. Looking back, she realized Soul had yet to get up. "You coming?"

"To talk to you obsessive father?" He paused. "Eh, I guess I can, if only to keep you sane."

Maka smiled softly. "Thanks Soul, you really are a good friend."

"Of course. That's just how I do things."

"Maka!"

_Kill me now,_ the blond girl thought as her ever loving father ran towards her with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Spirit took her into a huge hug and started rubbing his cheek against hers. "How's my baby girl doing? She missed her Papa…" He continued rambling with his baby talk until Maka pushed him away.

"I didn't come here to visit. I came to talk. About Mama."

At the mention of his ex-wife, Spirit sobered up. "Oh." He glanced over at Soul leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "What about her exactly?"

"I know why she disappeared all the time. Also, why she withdrew herself before then."

The redhead man was shocked. All his words had escaped him for once. Honestly this was a side of him Maka had never seen. It was kind of unnerving growing up with this man, always seeing him try to keep a happy air about him, never hearing him shut up. It was just weird.

"Papa?"

He blinked. "How do you know? You were so young when it started."

"I know because I was there when Mama was threatened."

Spirit paled. He was now completely at a loss for words. All he could do was just sit and stare at his daughter.

"The Starkweather gang had somehow taken her in one of her missions and she had apparently been mixed up with them ever since," Maka continued realizing Spirit wasn't going to reply.

She waited again for him to reply. After two minutes passed, she started getting irritated. She is trying to tell her father important things about their past and he isn't even going to talk? Another two minutes passed and Maka screamed in frustration.

"Fine! Don't listen! I'm never talking to you again!" she yelled walking to the door.

Soul caught her before she walked out the door and brought her back to Spirit. "Just calm down. The poor man is in shock. Here."

Soul grabbed her ever present, out of nowhere book and Maka Chopped Spirit. Rubbing his head, her Papa finally came out of his trance-like state.

"Sorry about that. It's just a lot to take in. What I don't understand is where you come into this," he said to his daughter.

Maka told him about the park and then about the persuasion. By the end of the story, Spirit was in shock again. Soul then hit him again. Tears were now pouring down the man's face from the pain of the second hit.

"Do you have to be so rough?" he cried.

"Trust me. Your daughter hits twice as hard," Soul replied nonchalantly.

"So, they hurt you?" Spirit whispered.

"Show him, Maka. He deserves to know."

"But-" Maka began to protest, but Soul cut her off with look. "Fine." She turned around and pulled up the back of her hoodie exposing the scores that Starkweather embedded in her back. She had finally after years learned to ignore the ugly marks. Now everyone was bringing them back. _Thanks a lot, Soul._ Before she knew it, she was back in Spirit's embrace with him crying dramatically.

"Oh my little Maka! My little girl! How could this have happened to you? How can anyone stand to hurt my beautiful little girl? Oh Maka, Papa will protect you! Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka," Spirit rambled.

His daughter began to wilt visibly. _Why is he like this?_ Maka glanced at Soul for help only to find him snickering to himself. _Soul, you jerk!_ She thought sending him a smoldering glare.

"Oh Maka, Papa loves you!" Spirit said having yet to stop talking.

"Papa! Papa stop," Maka said pushing him away. "There's still something else."

Spirit quieted and looked at the girl. He had finally gotten over the initial shock and was now functional (in Spirit's own way). "What is it?"

"They're back. They came asking if I know where Mama had gone. They also said they'd keep checking in."

"Oh. Hmm, Kami has always been good at her job," he commented finally serious. "She's probably keeping low trying to get out. I'm sure she's thinking that by now that they'd forgotten about you. With recent events, she obviously got it wrong." Maka's father paused for a moment to think. "Have you heard from Kami?"

"She sent me a post card last month, but that's it."

"I'm sure she's moved since then so that's not going to be much help I'm sure. I believe we're going to need some assistance." Spirit frowned a bit then said, "I think we need to go see Stein."


	4. The Man of Madness

**Her Past**

**Oh my gosh, I'm so excited to have so many people following me! And thank you so much for your reviews. This makes me so happy . Also, I wanted to tell you all that I have also started another story on here I'm writing called I Found You. It's a Fruits Basket fanfic. Please read it and review it if you like Fruits Basket. Ok I'm done. ^_^**

**Chapter Four**

**The Man of Madness**

Maka and Soul followed the older man to his old partner's house. They used to work together on something when they were young, but Maka wasn't sure exactly what it was. What she did know was that he is some kind of scientist with a screw in his head and that he had stitches everywhere: on his body, clothes, even his house. Strange man. Maka had to admit she kind of liked him, though. He intrigued her. Right now, he was one of her professors at her school and he always pushed her, making her do even better than her best.

Spirit, on the other hand, wasn't entirely fond of the man. Quite frankly, Stein scared the crap out of him sometimes. He still had nightmares of Stein testing on him. Stein knew it, too. He got a kick out of giving Spirit a hard time.

"Spirit?" Stein said opening the door. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Finally going to let me finish my experiments?"

Spirit paled. Maka stepped in front of her father and looked up at the stitched man. "We came here to ask for your assistance."

"Oh?" Stein asked intrigued. He twisted the screw and looked at the girl, "What is it that you need?"

"We need to find my mother."

"Hmm, Kami… Yes, this seems interesting. Going to try to win her back Spirit?" the scientist asked with a cruel smile. "It won't work. She's much too smart to come back to you."

Tears poured down the redhead man's face and he curled up in a ball off to the side. "Why Stein? What do you have to be so mean to me?"

"So, can you help us?" Soul asked keeping the subject straight.

"Well, I believe this could be interesting so I will help," Stein replied twisting the screw again.

_I wonder if he does that mostly out of habit now?_ Maka thought.

They followed Stein into his living room and sat on the facing couches: Soul and Maka on one, Stein and Spirit on the other. There was silence for a moment then Maka spoke up, "What do you think we should do?"

"Hmm, honestly Maka, I'm curious to hear your opinion."

"Well," she started, "I got a postcard about a month ago saying she was in London. Papa doesn't think she would still be there and I agree. With her training, I'm sure she wouldn't leave any traces, but that's all we have to go on now."

"With a gang as powerful as Starkweather, if she could be traced they would have traced her," Soul added.

Maka looked next to her at Soul. "Yeah, but there has to be something. I think we should go and ask around to find where she was staying. Papa and I know her better than Starkweather's goons. Maybe we can find her."

Stein nodded. "Very good. Perhaps we could also ask Lord Death if he has heard anything. As her former boss, maybe he has heard something from her. Then on the way back, you two can pick up Kid, the Thompsons, Tsubaki, and Black Star."

"What for?" Maka asked.

"As a professor, I am obligated to make sure you stay as safe as possible and your friends are talented in their own ways. I believe they can help," Stein said calmly. He looked next to him at Spirit. "You're being awfully quiet."

Spirit frowned. "We're just going to stay here and let the kids run off?"

"Unlike us, they don't have jobs. Plus, I can talk to Death and say this is an extra credit assignment for them."

Spirit's eyes grew and sparkled with unshed tears. "But… what if my Maka gets hurt?" he whispered.

"Maka will be fine. She has been training for this," Stein stated once again twisting his screw. "Plus, she'll have Soul with her and I'm positive he won't let anything happen to her."

Maka felt her cheeks heat up a little. She glanced at Soul and saw a small smirk touch his expression.

"What do you mean she has been training?" Spirit asked confused.

"She has been training with me after school and on her own time in assassination. She's very good. A real prodigy, just like her mother."

Soul and Spirit were watching her. Maka shrugged. Standing up, Stein said, "I'll walk with Maka and Soul till we reach the school. Lord Death won't be there today. You should be able to find him at his house."

The walk to the school was a quiet one. Only small talk was made but it didn't last very long. None of them really were ones for small talk. Honestly, it seemed pointless to them. They knew the only real reaspm Stein volunteered to walk with them was for more protection. Maka didn't believe it was necessary, but there was no point in arguing. He had to go to work and it was on the way. The conversation picked up once Stein left, though.

"So, when were you planning on telling me about training with Stein?" Soul asked frustrated.

"When I found it necessary."

"So basically never." Maka shrugged. "Maka, I thought we were friends."

"We are," she replied.

"Then why the hell are there secrets about you coming from left and right all of a sudden?!" he yelled.

The only time Soul really raised his voice was when he was mad about something and half of the time it was when he believed Maka was doing something really stupid. Somehow, in the time they've been together, Soul had become her guide against the stupid. This wasn't stupid to her though; so she didn't know why he was mad.

"Because I didn't think they were dire subjects to bring up. Why are you getting so upset?!" Maka yelled back.

"Because I thought you trusted me better than this! I thought that we could tell each other things and always be cool with it. Obviously you don't trust me."

"I do trust you, Soul. But like I said, I just didn't think this was something that needed to be brought it. I thought it was over," the girl replied softly.

"Over enough to still train all the time?"

"I don't know. The main reason I do it is to make sure I can protect myself when the time called for it. And I want to be as strong as my mother one day. That's why I train." Soul sighed and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "I promise that it wasn't that I didn't trust you. You are probably the person I trust most in this crazy messed up world." He didn't say anything. Maka stopped. Stopping as well, Soul turned and faced Maka. She held out her hand to him. "We cool?"

He looked at her hand. Then with a smile, he pulled out his hand and took hers. "Yes, we'll always be cool."


	5. Lord Death

**Her Past**

**Sorry about the late update. **** Nothing has gone as planned at all. Really, really sorry. Thank you everyone for your support though. I hope you like this new chapter! R&R**

**Chapter Five**

**Lord Death**

Lord Death's place of residence was rather extravagant, but that's to be expected from the head of the city. Maka couldn't even imagine living in a place like this. Yup, she'll just stick with her apartment.

"You gonna knock or just gawk some more?" Soul asked making a jab at her.

Maka glared at him. "If you're so impatient, why haven't you gone ahead and knocked?"

He gave a kind smile. "Didn't want to embarrass you by someone else seeing you gawk. Thought I'd keep that to myself."

The blond rolled her eyes. "Just knock already."

"Yes ma'am, boss ma'am," he said with another smile as he knocked.

The person who answered the door was a surprise to the both of them. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" Liz asked.

"Liz? Aren't you supposed to be at school by now?" Maka asked.

"Eh, yeah, but Kid is having another one of his breakdowns. Turns out someone broke in last night and rearranged half the place."

"Do you know who it was?" Soul asked.

"Yeah," Liz said with a quiet laugh and leaned again the door trim. "It wasn't much of a secret. Black Star left his name all over the place."

Both Maka and Soul began laughing.

"That is awesome. I'll have to give Black Star his props later," Soul commented.

"I'm surprised he didn't alert anyone. He's not the quietest," Maka stated.

"Yeah we're assuming that our rooms are far enough away that his shouts were muffled." She paused. "So, what are you here for again?"

"Oh yeah, we need to see Lord Death. Professor Stein said he'd be here today."

"Yeah, he's here. He's currently trying to calm his erratic son. Come on, I'll take you to him."

Soul and Maka followed Liz through the finely decorated house. The thought passed again that Maka preferred her simple life. She wasn't cut out for fancy and she was fine with that. Liz led them to a very large room that Maka assumed was like their living room. There were several couches and a table. Off to the side, there was a baby grand in front of a bay window. Maka couldn't help but laugh at seeing that all of these things were arranged at random around the room and all that pictures were crooked. There was also 'BLACK STAR' written across a wall.

Kid was on the floor crying with Patty next to him laughing. Lord Death was on the other side with an expression like 'Come on, it's just a room.'

Liz looked down at their friend and said, "He hasn't moved at all. Kid! Get up. Everything will be fine you just GET UP and help us put the room back together."

"I can't! It kills me seeing the place like this. I can't move," Kid cried. "How could Black Star do something as heinous as this?"

Lord Death looked over at them. "Oh, hiya Soul and Maka! Wassup, wassup, wassup?"

"Just enjoying the scene right now," Soul said with an extremely amused smile on his face.

The Shinigami looked back at his son with slight embarrassment gracing his masked face.

"Actually, sir," Maka said, "I came here to ask about my mother."

"Oh?" Amusement and curiosity took control. He looked back at his incapacitated son. "Liz, Patty, Soul, do you think maybe you could help straighten up a bit so that Kid might could function a little better. I have some business to discuss with Maka."

They all murmured their consent and Lord Death led Maka away. He took her into a large room with a large desk in the center and book lining three of the four walls. Death took a seat behind the desk and gestured for Maka to sit in one of the cushioned chairs across from him.

"So Maka, what do you want to know?"

"Have you heard from my mom at all? It doesn't necessarily have to be since she left us, just anytime in at least the last four years. I'm just trying to find her."

"Ah, well I can't say that I've heard from her exactly. I've had people try to find her in the past but we gave up after she skipped town three times in two weeks. It was too much money to keep track of her and we came to the conclusion she didn't want to be found," Lord Death said solemnly.

"I see. The last thing I got from her was a post card about a month ago."

"Hmm," he said propping his chin on his hands, "Well that's more that I've gotten from her. I understand that she got into some trouble some time ago. Is that was this is about?" Maka looked down at her hands and nodded. "I see. Well, I'll help you as much as I can on your journey, such as expenses. I'll send Kid, Liz and Patty with you to help as well."

"Yes, Stein said it would be a good idea to bring Black Star and Tsubaki as well. Hmm," Maka said thinking. "I would say that it would be to head out tomorrow. The sooner the better. That way the trail will be fresher."

"I agree," he said standing up. "Let's go talk to the others."

They went back to the living room and found the furniture back in order and three of the four scrubbing down the wall.

"Liz you missed a spot! How can you not see that? SOUL! You're scraping the paint off the wall! You have to be gentle. That paint was perfectly even and now you're going to make it lighter there. This is a disaster," Kid said holding his face in his hands.

"You don't even want to see what Patty is doing?" Maka muttered.

Kid looked up from his hands and passed out. Patty had added a drawing of a giraffe to Black Star's signature. Maka rolled her eyes. She didn't mean to say it out loud, but he would have seen it sooner or later. She turned to Lord Death and said, "Just tell them to meet Soul and me at our apartment in the morning. We need to go talk to Tsubaki and Black Star."

"Alright. Best of luck on your search."

"Soul! Let's go hunt down the other two."

"Alright. No need to yell." The white hair boy sat down his sponge in the bucket of soapy water and walked to Maka. "Kid was getting on my nerves anyways."

Maka giggled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

"Soulllllllllll! Where have you been? I missed you sooooo much! School is not the same without you," Black Star said running to Soul with tears down his face.

"Oh Black Star!" Soul cried with tears on his cheeks.

"Oh kill me," Maka mumbled.

Tsubaki stood next to Maka was a kind smile on her face. Maka always wondered how Tsubaki could always be so happy and calm around Black Star. She truly admired the dark hair girl. Maka could never be as nice to people as Tsubaki is. Maka always let her emotions run rampant. Especially with Black Star. He knew exactly what buttons to push to piss her off.

"So, what's going on?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, we have a trip to make and we're wondering if you and Black Star could help us. Lord Death said he would help with expenses."

"Oh course we will Maka," she said with a bright smile. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to find my mom."

"Hell yeah, we'll help! You can't do anything without your God!" Black Star yelled.

"When are we heading out?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tomorrow morning. We're meeting at Soul and my apartment."

"Finally, an adventure big enough for a God. I'll show you how big of a star I am and find your mom first."

_I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip._


	6. The Trip

**Her Past**

**I still don't own Soul Eater, I am just writing the fanfic :)**

**Chapter Six**

**The Trip**

Soul and Maka stood outside of the apartment building the next morning waiting on their friends. They got up early, not wanting to have the others wait on them seeing as Maka is the reason everyone is going on the trip. Soul looked over at his friend thinking that she was being abnormally quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

Maka looked at her best friend and then looked ahead of her. "I was wondering if we'll even find her. It would be wasted effort if we never find her and waste all of Lord Death's money."

Soul raised an eyebrow still watching Maka. "It's not a waste Maka. Anything that helps protect you would never be a waste. And finding your mother might make you feel better. I mean you haven't seen her in a while and I would say it would be nice to see my mother if I admired her as much as you do yours. So, no Maka, it wouldn't be a waste."

Maka looked at Soul with wide eyes. That was one of the kindest things Soul has said to her. He's always watched out for her and helped take care of her, but hearing him actually voicing it was a rather rare occurrence. "Soul," Maka said softly, feeling a warmth fill her inside. She honestly couldn't imagine her life without Soul in it.

He smiled at her. A smile the girl cherished every time she was given the chance to see it.

"What are you two smiling at?" Liz asked with an amused smile tugging her at her lips.

Maka felt her cheeks warm. She didn't even know that she was smiling. _Dammit Soul. You always do something that gets me caught by the others and embarrasses me._ Soul looked down at her seeing her blushing and his smile got bigger. The blond rolled her eyes and saw that everyone had finally arrived.

"So, we're going to London?" Kid asked. Maka nodded. "Where exactly are we starting when we get there?"

Maka paused. She had been contemplating that all night. She wasn't sure at all what to do or where to start. Her only clue was a damn postcard probably sent from a public mailbox. "Umm, I was wanting to check out the apartments in the area of place this postcard came from," she said pulling it out and showing them the wrinkled card with a picture of the Thames on it. "That's all I have going for it so far."

"All right then we'll go check it out," Tsubaki said with a smile.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maka promised herself, after the plane ride home, that she is NEVER riding on a plane with Black Star ever again. She always thought that he was loud in a room, but in a small plane, he was a nightmare. He was louder in the small spaced and he couldn't stay still for the life of him. He was regularly scolded by the staff and I'm pretty sure that by the end of the ride they wanted to tie him up and shoot him. They were afraid to do too much since technically he's a minor, but I'm sure if the ride was much longer they would have done something.

Arriving in London was a relief, but it was also stressful because none of the group knew their surroundings. With Maka being the leader of this, she felt even more stressed out. On her way out of the London City Airport, she grabbed a map. On it, she saw that they weren't that far from the Thames. The river was huge though, how was she supposed to know where to start.

"Need help?" Soul asked watching her switch between looking at the map and the postcard.

"I have no idea where to start looking."

"Hmm, well what about starting near the giant Ferris wheel?" he suggested grabbing the card.

"Huh? What Ferris wheel?" Maka said snatching the card back from the boy. She had looked at the wrinkled postcard a hundred times and somehow had overlooked the giant ride.

"The London Eye?" Tsubaki asked.

"The what?" both Soul and Maka asked at the same time.

"The London Eye. It's the Ferris wheel that sits on the banks of the River Thames. It's a pretty popular tourist attraction," the dark hair girl elaborated.

"Well, it's as good as place as any to start," Maka stated.

They hitched a ride on a double decker bus down to the London Eye. The group found it thoroughly amusing. They had never actually seen a bus like this in person. Taking in the sights, Maka found herself relaxing a little. The place was different than Death City. The buildings were mixed with old stone buildings to new sky scrapers and there wasn't sand surrounding the city. While Death City was circular and built together, London was vast.

They all jumped off the bus at the London Eye. They looked around the area at the store and restaurants hoping to find any with postcards. The blond knew that all this effort was probably going to be in vain. The River Thames and the London Eye were London trademarks. Postcards with them on it could probably be found everywhere, and her mom might never have stepped foot in this area.

They searched and asked for hours. The most progress made was two people remembered Kami, but never spoke to her and that happened over a month ago. Also, Liz managed to buy several new outfits. It was dark when they gave up and regrouped in front of the Ferris wheel.

"What are we going to do now?" Liz asked.

"I guess rent a couple of room and leave in the morning. There's no clues here of where she went," Maka answered.

Tsubaki looked at Maka with a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry we couldn't find anything, Maka."

Maka smiled at her. "It's alright Tsubaki."

"Can we ride the giant wheel?!" Patty asked loudly and excitedly. "Please, please, please!"

"Umm," Maka started looking at Soul.

He shrugged. "This is your trip. I'm following your lead."

She looked at the rest of the group and they mimicked Soul's gesture. "Sure, we can take a ride."

"WHOOOOOO!" the girl shouted and took off running for the line.

Maka smiled. They can at least make a good memory together on this failure of a trip. Their groups broke up as usual with Kid and the Thompsons, Tsubaki and Black Star, and lastly, Soul and Maka. It was a beautiful night and the London setting was magnificent.

"How are you?" Soul asked looking at her.

"I'm fine," Maka answered quickly.

One of Soul's eyebrows rose in question of her statement. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she said waving her hand at him in dismissal.

He caught her hand and held on to it. Maka looked at him curiously. "I know you're disappointed. So, don't just blow me off. Tell me what you're thinking."

The girl sighed. "I hate thinking that I brought all of them here and wasted Lord Death's money for nothing."

Soul let go of Maka's hand and grabbed both sides of her face making her focus on him. "Dammit Maka, I told you before we left that it is not a waste to come look for her. No, we didn't find her here. We know that she was in this area, that's something at least. And we'll keep looking for her. I'm not going to give up on anything that would save you."

The girl's cheeks warmed up a little bit. "Soul…" she whispered.

"We can't give up. She's your mother and you need her help. I'm sure the others believe the same thing. We're your friends. Friends help each other when they need it. I'm not going to let anything happen to you either."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Soul was the best thing that Maka could ever have asked for.

"YAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOUR GOD IS HERE IN LONDON!"

Maka let out a sigh. Should have expected that to come. Suddenly, Maka was laughing and not knowing why. She just felt so much lighter inside. Soul smiled tenderly at her. It was about time to see that side of her again.

**Ok, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo freakin sorry that I have not updated in a while. I wanted to go in like three different directions with this chapter and couldn't decide. Also, I'm trying to find a new job, a place to stay, and I found out that I can't get enough money to go to the school I got accepted (the school of my dreams), so that depressed me. But again I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it. I'll try to be faster next time.**


	7. I Hate Surprises

**Her Past**

**Chapter Seven**

**I Hate Surprises**

Maka plopped down on her bed glad to be home. Don't get her wrong, she loved London, but sometimes there's nothing better than to be back in your own bed. Despite feeling lighter still from Soul's comments, she was still disappointed with the results of the trip. Why couldn't they find anything to actually help? What's going to happen if they can't find Kami?

"Yo."

Maka turned her head to the door and saw Soul standing against the door frame. "What?"

"It's 3 in the afternoon. You going to sleep the day away?"

"HA! After a ten hour flight with Black Star, I'm surprised I made it from the airport to my bed."

Soul laughed and sat next to her on the bed. There was a quiet moment before Soul spoke up. "What's the plan now?"

"Sleep."

The white hair guy sighed. "I'm being serious Maka."

"Me too."

"I'm not leaving till you give me a real answer."

"Get comfy then," Maka said turning away from him and tucking her arms under her head like a pillow. He did as she said and backed against the head board then shifted around till he was comfortable. The girl closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

There was a constant knock on the door that started getting on Maka's nerves. She opened her eyes to find her head in Soul's lap. Her eyes widened. She looked up and saw that Soul was fast asleep. Moving slowly and quietly, she slipped off the bed watching Soul closely. How the hell did she end up in his lap? Did he know? Was he awake when she did it? She really hoped not. That would be so awkward. They were just friends, roommates.

The knocking jarred her from her thoughts. She checked her hair in the mirror and saw that it was fine for answering the door. Walking out of her room, she the opened the sorely abused door. Looking up, she saw the men from the other day. Her body tensed and the look of scorn adorned her face.

"What?" she asked curtly.

"We're here to check on the status of your mother."

"She's gone. I told you that."

"We know that you left the country," the spokesman of the two men said. "Where did you go?"

"London, if you must know," Maka said annoyed.

"You didn't find her?"

"That seems obvious to me. Is it not to you?"

The main man bristled. She's really struck a nerve in him. The second man put a hand on the first's shoulder in an act to calm him. "Well, since you can't find her you're going to have to take her place. Let's go."

"Like hell I'm going with you." Maka took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You have no choice in this matter."

It was Maka's turn to bristle. "I have a choice in anything regarding my safety."

Both men smirked. They walked inside the room and took a place on each side of her. Maka's body went on red alert. Yes, she had a good amount of training in self-defense but her training also told her she had no chance against two grown men double her weight. She took the cheap way out and kicked one man in the groins and faced the other man. He was a bit faster to react seeing what she did to the other man. He wrapped his arms around her before she fully turned to him. She kicked as much as she could but he just ignored the pain.

"SOUL!"

Soul jolted awake at the sound of his name. He looked down at his lap where he last saw Maka. Seeing her not there, he jumped up and ran to the living room. He caught sight of a man shuffling out the door took off after them.

"MAKA! Fight Maka! Please," he yelled. He caught up with the second man and jumped on him. They shuffled on the ground exchanging hits. The fight was pretty even.

"SOUL! SOUL HELPPP!"

He looked up and growled knowing he couldn't get away from this guy in enough time to save her. The man took advantage of Soul's distraction and laid a hit on that made everything go dark. Maka glanced back at the worst time in her opinion. She saw the hit that knocked Soul and felt her heart drop. Tears fell down her cheeks and she doubled her efforts to get free. But all the man did was tighten his grip and all she got for the effort was a headache.

"Soul," she whispered before she was thrown in the back of a car and squished between two grown men.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I like being able to get to an exciting part in the story. But I have a question. I hope I can get some opinions on this. My original plan for this story was to make it an AU but I've been thinking maybe it would be better if I made them weapon and meister like their supposed to be. What do you think? Keep it this way or make them weapon and meister?**


	8. Note

**Ok, so I've already started changing and uploading the chapters for the weapon and meister version. I don't think I'll continue this version seeing as it's the same story just adding the abilities. I'm really sorry about the rereading part. I hope you don't mind too much. The title is the same just added *W/M after Her Past.**

**Sincerely,**

**Autumn**


End file.
